galgoriafandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Gamestop
"A new power is rising, its victory is at hand. This night the land will be stained with the blood of Galgorian. Defend Gamestop, leave none alive. TO WAR! There will be no dawn for Neckbeard." :—A Gamestop Manager's speech to the employee's prior to the battle. The Battle of Gamestop was a battle during the Great Galgorian Inquisition where the Employee's of Gamestop fell at the Gamestop to Galaxor's Army of Neckbeards. The Battle The army of Galgorians was made up of Neckbeards, Twelve Year Olds, Elitists, and Casuals, amassed in the middle of the night for the launch of Modern Warfare 2. Galaxor and Zymechra agreed to do a contest to see how many kills they could get. The Galgorians quickly overran the first defence in Gamestop's tape line, approaching the doors as the Employees retreated. They shot Nerf Guns at the Employees, but there was no response at first. When the Galgorians got closer to the fortress, the defenders sent a volley of metal objects and stones at them, forcing the Galgorians to fall back. The Galgorians soon got close enough to Gamestop and attempted to break the glass window down with tree trunks, but were scattered by a small attack team led by New Employees and people who just wanted their fucking game from a postern-door that ran between the brink of the walls and the glass panes of Gamestop. After the team had driven back the Galgorians with the tree trunks, the team retreated from the new assault upon the front door. While running back, two Galgorians who had faked their deaths knocked the Manager to the ground. As a Senior Employee ran back to save him, a hidden Black Guy knocked several Employees out in a fit of rage, accidentaly saving the Manager and giving Zymechra his first two kills to Galaxor's seventeen. The Galgorians then raised hundreds of ladders to scale the Roof; the worn-out defenders threw down the ladder attacks, but were attacked from behind by Galgorians who had crawled through the vents at inside of Gamestop. A Senior Employee and a backup Manager with a group of men who just wanted their fucking game attacked the Galgorians who got through the hole. The Senior Employee helped block the culvert with stones. Unfortunately, this blockage was destroyed along with a good portion of the Roof by Galaxor's devilry; 'The Rage of Galgoria' (most likely a bunch of left over fireworks from the 4th of july, which is probable the Employees knew about; their secret was probably taken by Gaben, and then by Galaxor). Out from the new larger hole a huge host of Neckbeards poured in, and after a desperate battle inside of Gamestop, the defenders led by the Manager, A Senior Employee and the backup Manager retreated into the back room while the New Employees and Angry Customers fought their way into the main of Gamestop via a large stairway from the Roof to the lobby. During the retreat, The Senior Employee was overcome by Galgorians and killed instantly. Ladders and Galaxor's 'blasting-fire' were cast upon the walls of Gamestop, and the fighting was hot. The Manager called for a parley and told the Neckbeards that he would call the police and that they would be arrested if they didn't leave, but the Neckbeards laughed at his threat and attempted to bust the back room's door, almost killing him. The Neckbeards then made it to the back room's door and destroyed the arch with the 'blasting-fire'. Suddenly, Galaxor and Zymechra led a vicious charge into the back room door to the blasts of the wailing of Neckbeards, followed by the Twelve Year Olds, driving the Employees away from the remains of the Gamestop. At the same time, Centrox and few Elitists along with some Casuals pushed the Employees out of Gamestop. The army of Galaxor drove the Employees behind the store and into the busy street nearby. Just then, Racheltron on her moped arrived with Pr0gn0s1s and a thousand Twelve Year Olds on foot, and they charged the Employees, caught between Pr0gn0s1s's army, Galaxor's army and the busy street nearby, The Employee's of gamestop were killed in a very brutal manner. After the Employees were driven into the Street, the Senior Members surrendered and were executed. None of the Employees driven into the busy street were ever seen again. The Employees that survived, if any, made for the police station. Immediate Aftermath Less than half of the 13 Employees and hundreds of customers survived the main battle, after being driven into Streets at most one fourth managed to escape to the local Police Department. The surviving Senior Employees were executed on site. The Employees carcasses were simply piled off to the side of the battlefield and left to rot while the Neckbeards got their games. One of the Neckbeard dead was Skychi, a god on the plains of Runescape, personal guard and doorguard of his man cave. Zymechra had lost his helmet in the battle and was wounded badly on the head, but he had killed forty-three employees to Galaxor's forty-two.